


Not the jealous kind

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds the script to Chasing Shadows before Alex can tell him about the scene with Noel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the jealous kind

 

 

 

There are few things in life better than a lazy Sunday with one’s girlfriend. Especially when the said girlfriend is one curly haired, obnoxiously sexy and adorable Alex Kingston. No, wait. One last thing. He tugs at Alex’s hand as she passes by the couch to answer the door, and pulls her to him.

Blowing a curl that has managed to escape from her bun, Alex smirks at him, “Better now?”

Matt closes his eyes, a cheeky smile on his face as he leans back into the cushions, “Much. Thank you for asking.”

Alex cocks an eyebrow at him, leaning up on her forearms, “Do I have the permission to go and answer the door now, Your Majesty?”

"You may, Cleo, you may." Snorting, Alex throws a pillow at him as she moves to the door. He watches with mild curiosity as Alex takes the courier from the delivery boy, and studies the attached covering letter before closing the door.

"What is it?"

He frowns when she completely ignores his question and relocates to her study. There is clearly something unusual in the package, and not that he is nosy, but he simply needs to know. Usually Alex shows him what’s in the package. But the secrecy with this one-

He thumbs through his inbox. Noel had sent him a series of cheeky texts and a selfie with Alex a few days back. Something about Mickey finally one-upping Doctor. The only connection Matt could think of was the new show Alex had signed up for. What if…?

Springing into action, he runs to the study, coming to a halt outside. Alex is still in there, a bundle of pages in her hands. There is no doubt about what it is. He just have to wait for Alex to leave the room.

 

—x—

 

Alex bites her lip as she looks at Matt. For a person who loves to talk, Matt has been quiet all day. Too quiet. She nudges his foot with hers, “Are you alright, love?”

"Huh?" he almost jumps in surprise. As if lost in his own world. She cocks an eyebrow at him and repeats her question, "I asked if you were alright? You have been awfully lost all day, darling."

He shakes his head, smiling at her, “No. Just thinking about something.”

She looks at him curiously, but doesn’t push. He will tell her in his own time.

 

—x—

 

"So, this is why you have been behaving oddly all day?"

Matt jumps up, almost dropping the script in his hands as he tries not to look guilty. With her eyebrow arched, hip cocked, Alex stares at him, still standing in the doorway with her hands folded.

He flops down on the bed, script discarded to the side, and stares at the floor, quietly mumbling, “You never told me, Alex.”

Alex worries her lip, thinking how to best approach the issue. He has a terrible tendency to become jealous. And Noel had tried to act a smartass by sending that stupid text to Matt. “Darling, you do know its all just acting, right? And, it’s just a matter of 4 episodes, and in that, a small, itty bitty scene. I didn’t think it was important to tell you- I mean, I have done some better love scenes in past. Hell, Moll had-“

"You think I am bothered about _that_?” Matt looks up at her, incredulous that she would think so.

"You mean you are not?" Alex frowns at him, confused by his odd behaviour, "Then, what?"

He shakes his head, pulling Alex in his lap, “I have the real thing already with me, I don’t need to be bothered about others anymore.” She cocks an eyebrow, and he hastily amends, “I’m still jealous, but a little love scene? Pfft. I was- Have you even read that scene where Ruth gets attacked?”

"You were worried about that?" her eyebrows as she looks at him, a short laugh escaping her as he nods. "Darling, you do know I have done worst scenes than this? Boudica was full of those. I tell you there’s nothing to worry about."

He smiles softly, kissing below her ear, as she squeezes his shoulder, before remembering something, “Wait. Did you mean that love scene is with that _Rickey?!”_

 

 


End file.
